The World of Unarath
Whats in a Name Ysgaroth Unarath ~ The Goddess Slumbers At some point in time during the earliest days of the First Epoch the racial group known as the Ingúlfr Folki (predated the Iss Valdyr) gave the name of Ysgaraoth Unarath to the world. The name is believed to have originated in the ancient Ingúlfr language and may be one of the few unchanged names that has survived through the Epochs to modern times. Scholars believe that the name translates as The Goddess Slumbers. Word Unarath finds its roots in Ingúlfr as "Goddess". Physical Geography The world of Ysgaroth Unarath is roughly the size of the real earth. The entirety of ToTM takes place within the alternate universe of this planet and its surrounding plannar space. While humanity does poplulate this world, it does so as a race belonging to this world and not linked in any way to our physical reality of Earth. The main land masses are connected via land bridge between the main continents. The Southern Seas are filled with smaller isles and land masses. The North Eastern Sea contains a small continent not visible on the included maps where the Northerners dwell. The North Sea and Land of Ulric.jpg|Ulricsland home of the Iss Valdyr Tir na Alari.jpg|Demo map for Tir na Alari Unarath4.jpg|Fractal Map of Tir Na Alari and the Western and Southern Seas Unarath3.jpg|As yet to be named continent Unarath2.jpg|Eastern Ocean and Yet to be Named continent Unarath1.jpg|Tir Na Alari and the Eastern and Northern Seas 5th Draft Map.jpg|Original Draft of the RP map for Tir Na Alair The above pictures are for general reference and not done to scale. Some landmasses may change as the project evolves. Details of Tir na Alari will be forthcoming Currently Unarath has 3 continents, one being a super large landmass that takes up 1/3 the planet. Tir na Anari is the smallest of the continents and may be connected via landbridge to the second smallest. The two massive islands that make up Ulricthrall (TBC) are not counted as continents but are large enough to be considered for mapping purposes. Major Bodies of Water The Major bodies of water on Unarath are salt water oceans. They contain marine life (TBD details) as most oceans do with various species both mundane and fantasy based largely on temperature, habitat and food stocks The North Sea: The North Sea is located to the north of Tir na Alari and includes the northern Eastern sea. This is a region of wildly varrying magnetic fields and massive icefloes. Icebergs and migrating marine life are common in the summer while winter seas an icecap forming at the northern lattitudes. WInterstorms are violent and dangerous and few venture north of the Silvamir fjord with the exception of the hardy Iss Valdyr who seem to embrace the challenge and risk. The Eastern Ocean: The Eastern Ocean lay further to the south of the North Sea. It is the largest of the major bodies of water and ranges in temperature from sub arctic to moderate depending on latitude and seasonal currents. Due to its size few travel accross it without having extensive sailing and navigation experience. Only the largest and most well equiped ships (The Iss Valdyr being the excepetion) dare to make the voyage. Storms are common and large and winds are often optimal for sailing. The South Sea: This Sea includes the equitorial waters of the Eastern Ocean and the southern isles proper. Temperatures are tropical in the summer but as the seasons shift in the north, the water tends to cool to a temperate state. Rich with marine life, this body of water is the choice of merchants and sailors to traverse due to its many sheltered ports and short duration legs between ports. The Sea of Tears: The Sea of Tears is the large expanse of water just south of the Ilaedrian peninsula of Tir na Alari and east of the Shadow Island. The waters of this region run dark red and are frequently violent with storms of wyld magic. The mages of the Synod of the Arcane avoid the area and Clerics feel great unease near it. There has been no record of anyone surviving travel through the perpetual storm that hangs over it. There are legends that say the Sea of Tears was once beautiful forest land but during the end of the Third Epoch, it is said that a war of magic tore the land asunder. Weather is wild and violent, heavy storm clouds with intense lightning. World Climate Climate ranges from season to season and varies based on latitude of the region experiencing it. The northern and southern climes experience bitter cold winter and mild summers with only the far northern and far south remaining frozen year round. Perminent ice caps cover sea and land located at the north and south poles of Unarath. Equitorial regions experience warm to hot summers, moderated by their closeness to the oceans or large inland lakes and signifigant cooling during the winter. Unlike the Earth in realspace, the fictional world of Unarath experiences an orbit that goes out further from it's sun resulting in cooler equitorial temperatures and longer winters. Snow fall in the north is heavy and blizzards are frequent. Southern polar regions tend to experience longer cold periods then the northern poles however not much is known about the souther polar region of Unarath as they are not known to be populated. Seasonal Calendar Geological Information Volcanism: One of the larger volcanoes known of on Unarath lay beneath the fortress of the Dark Empress upon the Island known as the Island of Shadow . It is an active Volcano that is continuously erupting and bathing the island in a sea of ash and lava. the Fortress is shielded from the heat and devastation by the dark magicks of the Empress who finds the land suitable to her tastes. insert major volcanism areas here Earth Quakes: Insert major earth quake info here Tsunami: Insert major tsunami info here Mineral Deposits: Unarath contains the usual earth based minerals common in most fantasy based liturature with a few exceptions; Mithril, Silver and a substance known as Unarath's Blood ; a unique mineral that is rare and extremely valuable. Mythrael (Mithril) Mythrael differs from tolkeinesque lore by being more common and known as Moon Silver, True Silver. It is very light and difficult to work with but tools, weapons and armour forged of it are very light, very tough and hold magical enchantment very well. Silver Silver is a lesser for of Gold and effects lycanthropes and magic as per normally accepted lore however carries a little known taint that effects magicks. This will be covered further in the category pertaining to Magicks and the Arcane Unara's Blood: Unarath's Blood is a unique element that resides deep within the planet. Only the greatest of Dwarven Mining Clans know where to find it and how to obtain it. One of the hardest minerals in the world and containing inate magickal aspects. Sought after by the wealthy as trophies of status, mages for its arcane properties and clerics who practice elemental divinity faith Time Line of Unarath The timeline of Unarath is closely tied to the events that transpired leading up to the creation of the physical and non physical realms and is measured as follows. #The Time Before; #The First Epoch; #The Second Epoch; #The Third Epoch; #The Fourth Epoch; The Time Before This was the time of creation and founding. The entity known as "She who was First" called forth the world maker and forged the heavens and realm of Atheros The First Epoch The First Epoch begain with the sunderring of Atheros and the creation of the veil seperating the physical and non physical realms. This is when plannar travel and the Umbra begain to increase and Deities sought to gather souls for power. This Epoch was tumultious and saw huge use of Chaotic Wyld Magicks by both mortal and deity resulting in the transformed races. This Epoch ended with the conclusion of the War in the Heavens The Second Epoch This Epoch begain with the agreement of the Conclave of the Divine and the iron rule of Lykaois and the Spirit Lords upon the Veil. Ruthless seperation of the physical and nonphyical realms was inforced without mercy by the ever vigilent spirit lords in order to protect the creation of "She Who Was First " The Elder Gods conspire to exploit a loophole in the Concord of the Divine limiting use of races created for the exploitation of worship and gaining power in the physical plane. The En'Thromii are created by a unique and direct involvement of Lykaois and Ilumae. Pfyros is rumoured to have a similar agreement with the Spirit Lord, Tsaradhi . The Third Epoch discussion here The Fourth Epoch The current age: discussion here Races of Unarath There are many Races on Unarath, many of them possess a familiar feel to classical High Fantasy races such as the Ilaedrian who are Elven in nature while others are a re-imagination of the races such as the Unarathian Orc race. The Ilaedrian The Ilaedrian are a Elven like race divided between two sub groups; the Sun and Moon Courts. These were the first peoples to arrive in Atheros after its creation. The En'Thromii This race of Humanoids is one of the primary focuses of the story in Tears of the Moon. The Race is covered in detail in its own sub pages. The Orcrimm A race known as the Orgrimm. It is a race that was once part of the Ilaedrian people and formed what was known as the Mountain Court. These Ilaedrians were tricked into fighting against their own kin by dark gods during the War in the Heavens and as a result of Wyld Magicks and the taint of the void twisted and changed into what are know a separate species. Despite their dark beginnings they are a proud race; tribal by nature with strong concepts of honor and a martial tradition. The Drakkon The Drakkon essentialy Draconic beings in the tradition of Dragons. They are refered to in trade speak as Drakks or singularily as Drak. Of course this is slang and irritating to the Drakkon who prefer to be refered to as Drake if such titles must be used. Human The Human Race first became prominent during the fall out of the sundering of Atheros Category:Unarath